The return of the wrong number
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Amber and Spike? Here's your chance to find out. Please read and review!


**AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **Hey everyone; Sorry that I basically dropped off the face of the earth for so long. I had some things that needed taking care of and needed to focus on caring for myself before I could write anymore- That being said, I am working on the next chapters of several stories and hope that you forgive me. In the mean time- -Read this new story that I just finished!**

The Return of the wrong number:

Amber Watson Hurried along to class after stopping to pick up a coffee. She was having a bit of a rough morning. She wasn't exactly late, but then, the class couldn't start without her. After all, She was the teacher. Well, student teacher really. While she hurried, she thought about her morning. Her car wouldn't start, making it necessary to run, literally, to class. thankfully, the campus was only a mile from her front door.

Not only that, but her coffeepot decided to take a shit and not work anymore, She would have rathered have Spike give her a lift, but he was at work already. Honestly, she had started to wonder when the man or anyone in his team ever slept. They had been really busy the past two weeks with one call after another. They were off for a week after today, which Amber was thankful for.

When she got to the Classroom, she found all of the students there and waiting, either reading or talking or eating. She hefted her bag onto the desk and started to take out packets of papers out of the bag, setting them on the desk. After that was done, she started writing some notes on the blackboard before calling the class to order. While she waited for them to settle down, she thought back to exactly one year ago.

 _One year ago:_

 _"You mean, i'm free to go now? I'm, for lack of a better phrase, Cured?" Amber couldn't believe what she was hearing. This happened to other people, not her. She just wasn't ever this lucky. She was sitting on the couch next to Spike clutching his hand. Jared, her therapist smiled at her and Spike._

 _'You do not have a terminal illness Amber. You needed to change your thinking from thinking that you needed to kill yourself because you felt that everyone would have been better off without you to thinking that you are worthy and valued as well as needed. You know now that that is not true. You still have a lot of work to do, as we've talked about, but yeah, You need to try flying now._

 _I will be here, available if you need booster sessions. But I don't think you'll need them. I think that you are going to be just fine Amber. You are stronger now, You don't fold under pressure like you used to." Jared shook her hand and she left his office._

Amber was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her classroom door. She instructed the students to read over the packets that she was having one of them hand out and went to answer the door. She saw a man in a delivery uniform standing there holding a long white box. After signing for the box, she opened it. what was inside took her breath away, and made her gasp.

There were three dozen long stem Yellow Roses, and nestled on top of the stems, was a pair of crystal Crabs. She absolutely loved Crabs. She had stuffed crabs, plastic crabs, pictures of crabs. You nameit, she probably had it. There was a note card attached. She put the roses on the desk and looked at the card. She would never mistake the handwritting. She knew when she had seen the roses, who had sent them.

 _'Amber, Congrats on a whole year of being free from therapy. I'm still by your side, just like I promised, and I don't plan on slacking off anytime soon. Love you my little crab, I can't wait to see you tonight and celebrate. I have a surprise for you tonight, Don't worry, you'll like it. Love Spike.'_

She put the note out of her mind and taught her students. Men have an annoying way of really messing with your brain when they send you things at your place of employment. She only had a couple more hours to go before she was done for the day and then she could daydream all she wanted. When she got done with work; She planned on taking a long hot bath.

When she was done with her day, She made her way to the office to see if she had mail. The gossip mill was alive and running full steam ahead when she walked in. The Students gossiped with their other teachers about the flowers that Ms. Watson got this morning. She didn't mind for once. It wasn't malicious gossip. The secretary, Monica, greeted her with a smile and a folded paper.

"Hi Amber! Heard you got some great flowers. Were they from your lover boy Spike? This was left here at the desk for you this morning, I don't know who left it though." She smiled at Amber rolling her eyes. It was a game they played. Of course it was Spike that left it. No one else would. Unless he asked one of the others to drop it off for him, which was a small possibility.

She read the note and smirked to herself. Spike was toying with her. Sending her on a scavanger hunt of sorts. This was her first clue. It was relatively simple at that. it simply said to head to her car and check her trunk. Anyone else bothering with her stuff, she would freak out, but Spike, she trusted. She said bye to Monica, making a date to meet for coffee over the weekend and then went out to see what awaited her in her trunk.

When she popped her trunk and lifted the lid, She laughed. She found two new baskets of scented candles and bath stuff. In her favorite scents of Peach and rose. She scooped them out, admired them and got into her car. There, on the steering wheel, was taped another note. She opened it up.

"Amber, please think of me tonight as you take a hot bath to destress from the week. Use these to relax. For your next clue and destination, please, by all means, Go home." She rolled her eyes and went home, stopping for another coffee, resolving to buy a new coffee maker as soon as she took care of her paycheck the next morning.

Once she pulled into her parking spot of her new apartment, She found a note waiting in her mailbox. She collected her mail and went into her apartment, glad to be done with another week of student teaching. She sat on the couch, thinking back to the fight she'd had with Spike over her previous apartment. Looking back, it was such a stupid fight. Spike only wanted her safe and helped her find this new place which was a godsend and a little cleaner.

After making herself a quick snack, She drew herself a hot bath and got in, after retrieving the latest note from Spike. She found herself giggly as she sank into the steamy water. She rather liked this note by note hunt. It was different and intriguing. She opened the note, Ready for her next destination.

"Amber; I took the liberty of having a new frock for you to try on delivered to your apartment. Don't worry, Jules let the person in and made sure they left before she did. I would be honored if you would wear it to go dancing tonight at the club. Have fun." This made her pause. He wasn't meeting her there? She wondered why. She thought back to the first time that Spike had taken her to the club.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Spike? no, I can't dance. No, I don't dance. What are you doing?" Spike had led her out onto the floor, holding her gently at the waist. He knew that she was scared, could feel it in her trembling body. but Still held her there, secure. It was a slow song, so that helped matters greatly. They swayed slowly, Amber relaxing only a fraction. By the end of the dance, she was feeling a little more confident,_

 _End Flashback:_

Amber laughed out loud at that horrible first dance. Spike took her there many other times. Always requested the same song. He was always really patient with her. She relaxed more each time. Eventually, she started looking forward to it, and even prompted Spike a couple times to get out of the floor. Sighing, she quickly washed up after soaking for another 20 minutes. She wanted to see this new dress, and get to the club.

After padding into her bedroomto get dressed, She found the most gorgeous Red dress Hanging up on her closet door. It was floor length and Deliciously decadent. She dried her hair and quickly styled it and did her make up before stepping into the dress. She put on the shoes that were sitting under the dress and grabbed her purse. She got into the car and drove to the club.

She walked into the club, which also served food and found that Spike had set it up already as to where she would sit, She didn't even get a chance to order. It had been set up already. It was being delivered later in the evening, but no one would tell her where. The wait staff just handed her a note. She rolled her eyes at it. She was started to get just a little hungry, as she normally ate by this time.

"Sweetie, I know you are getting famished by this time. I'm sorry. Just a little longer and then you can eat. Please do me the honor and go to the park, The bench that brings back the best memories. Soon Sweetie, I'll see you. I love you." Amber rolled her eyes again and thanked the waiter that gave her the note. He also handed a cookie to eat along the way. Amber thanked him and left, intent on the bench that Spike referenced.

 _Flashback:_

 _They were walking in the park on a fall day. The trees were alive with vibrant colors and it was a clear beautiful day. They had had lunch and went shopping, took in a matinee, and finished it off with a walk in the park. Spike had led her to this bench and they sat down, drinking hot cocoa. Amber liked taking walks with Spike. They were thoughtful, insightful walks that they got really deep into discussion with each other. Spike had kissed her for the first time, On the lips._

 _He expected her to run away like a scared little rabbit. She hadn't. She just cuddled with him on that bench and thanked him for that kiss. I guess that you could say that was when they officially started dating. Spike never forced himself on her, and they never had sex or made or anything like that. It was like Spike respected her too much to cheapen what they had. She respected him for that._

 _End Flasback:_

When Amber got to the Park, She quickly realized that there was no way that she would get to the bench dressed as she was. She went back to the car to see if she had spare shoes at least, and found a box with a note, that had not been in her car, when she left it the first time. That's when she knew that someone from the team must be watching her. She didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed.

"Amber, Sam says sorry, he forgot to put this in your car sooner." Amber made a mental note to strangle Sam when she got the chance and opened the box. In it were jeans, a sweater, socks and her boots. She looked around and quickly changed, laying the dress in the backseat. When she was done, she quickly made her way to the bench, thinking she'd find another note. She was right.

"Amber; This is the next to last note. I hope you have enjoyed your walk with memories. Now it's time for one more and then hopefully making new ones. Where did we have our first conversation where you told me what you wanted to do? How you weren't supposed to be there? I know you remember. it's in this park. Love you. Spike. Amber smirked.. She had a mile to go. Good thing she was able to change into these outdoor clothes. Then she noticed the very last line at the bottom.

"Drive instead of walk, Put the dress back on." She quickly changed again and drove to the spot. Parking she turned the car off and took a deep breath. She was thankful for Spike. And his constant support over the past year. It had meant so much. Coming out to her family, their surprise that she was dating a police officer, He'd helped her cultivate some friendships, Get into a church. He'd told her he loved her.

"Lord; I do hope that at this stop I can eat; I'm starving. But I'm also intrigued and curious. Curiousity didn't kill the crab did it? Well; Here I go." She got out and walked to the spot. It was different then she remembered, yet still the same. It's funny how things are like that. The last time she was here, it was night, Around 3am, if she remembered correctly. And cold. Yet tonight, It was mildly warm, About 7pm, and still light out.

That's when she saw it, A single candle stuck to the railing, lit and a peice of paper tied next to it. She figured it to be yet another note, and reached for it. She loved Spike and his creativity. She had to hand it to him, This was the most fun, she'd had in a while. She leaned against the railing and opened the paper and prepared herself for yet another destination. What she found was different.

"Close your eyes, Make a wish and blow out the Candlelight. for tonight is your night." She put the note in her pocket and did as the note said. After she blew out the candle she kept her eyes closed, not wanting this night to end. She was pulled from her thoughts by a pair of gentle, yet strong arms snaking around her waist.

"Open your eyes Amber. Look at me." She opened her eyes to see Spike standing there in front of her. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips before snuggling into his chest. After a couple minutes cuddling like that, she pulled back, and realized that he was in a suit. She looked at him in confusion.

"Amber. I hope you enjoyed your different evening. I tried to find a way to tell you what I want to say without being cheesy or dramatic. I couldn't. I can only speak from the heart and hope that it doesn't scare you. I love you. I cherish you, I love spending my time with you. I enjoy our conversations and honestly, If I'm away from you for too long, I can't breathe. It's so hard to breathe when I don't see you." She sat down in the chair that he guided her to.

"You've been there for me through horrible things, I've been there for you since we first spoke on the phone. I love you. I can't say that enough. I can't imagine not talking to you or seeing you everyday. I brought you to this point for one special reason." He trailed off and knelt in front of her to pick something up off of the ground. He looked at her.

"Please, Can I come home to you every night? Can I wake up with you every morning? Can we start a family? Will you be my wife and marry me?" He opened the box that he had in his hands to reveal a ring. A simple diamond. He held it up. She squeaked. He looked at her to see tears streaming down her face. He waited with bated breath for her to answer him. He was shaking horribly.

"Yes." She nodded her head and letting the tears freely fall as she threw her arms around him. He caught her around the waist and let her sit in his lap. He put the ring on her finger and held her as she cried. He was crying too. He was scared as hell that she'd say no, or think that he was being cheesy. He tried to remember all of the words that the guys had given him, in the end, He came up with the perfect words.

"Yes , I will marry you Spike. I want to come home to you everyday. I want to wake up with you, and I want my kids to call you daddy someday. I can't imagine not being with you. I love you. You- Complete me." They hugged for a few more minutes and then Spike pushed back a little.

"Would you like to eat now? I had it delivered for this moment. It's the start of a new life for us Amber. And once again, I'm thankful for that wrong number. Because it set me on a path to find my wife. To you Amber; For being an amazing woman." She hugged him and sat down as he served them both and they ate. Excited to share their news with everyone. But that would wait until tomorrow.


End file.
